Dreams
by Noah Parker
Summary: Thor no podía negarlo, amaba a su hermano, tan simple y complicado como eso. En deseo insatisfecho en él estaba cerca de consumirlo, hasta que Loki le revela un secreto que rompe su delicado equilibrio, enviándolos en una espiral de placer ¿Qué será de ambos al despertar del sueño?


-Thor más…más.

Gemía Loki arqueando su temblorosa espalda, para empalarse a sí mismo en el enorme falo que lo invadía.

Thor gruño, sujetando tan fuerte las delgadas caderas, que dejaría marcas, adentrándose más duro en la caliente y húmeda entrada que aferraba su palpitante carne más fuerte que un puño, volviéndolo loco.

-Así…ahh está bien?

Loki no podía pensar coherentemente, menos formar una respuesta con sentido, así que solo gimió, asintiendo, aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y su cara compungida por el placer.

En sudor de ambos cuerpos se reflejaban por la tenue luz del cuarto, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las rápidas respiraciones, los gemidos ahogados y el obsceno sonido de los cuerpos uniéndose.

Thor sintió como su cabello era rudamente tomado, obligando a encontrar su mirada con la de su hermano que se esforzaba por hablar. Por decirlo algo.

Hasta que lo soltó en un fuerte grito mientras venia.

-Te amo!

Thor se incorporó sobresaltado, despertándose en un enredo de sabanas arrugadas y húmedas, de las que se apresuró a zafarse, retirando la sabana que lo cubría.

Ahí es cuando noto por primera vez la extensa mancha de humedad sobre su ropa interior, cubrió su cara con las manos suspirando largamente, maldiciendo a su subconsciente por hacerle esto todas las noches cuando dormía y no podía controlar sus deseos.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el baño a tomar una ducha para borrar los vestigios del vergonzoso sueño de su cuerpo, aunque eso no ayudaría en nada, porque cuando terminara aún se sentiría sucio, porque la verdadera suciedad habitaba dentro de él, expandiéndose, tomando un poco de su cordura cada vez, temía que alguien notara lo contaminado que estaba, aunque por fuera seguía siendo el mismo y eso lo molestaba aún más, porque nadie sabía la verdadera amenaza que representaba para una persona en especial.

-No creo poder soportarlo, que si? pierdo el control.

No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, tenía que ser fuerte por él, por la persona más importante del mundo, representante de sus anhelos más oscuros y prohibidos, su primer amor, rememorando el momento cuando se dio cuenta de eso, en forma de ese simple acto que el pervirtió, aunque sin la menor intención de provocarlo, pero lo hizo, cuando se le abrieron los ojos, aunque él hubiera sido feliz de vivir en la ignorancia.

Flashback:

Thor miraba ausente mente a todos en la mesa después de la cena, demasiado satisfecho para moverse o tratar de entablar conversación con alguien, e incluso las payasadas de sus amigos no ayudaban a su creciente mal humor. Así que en su lugar miro a su hermano, vio como este se estiraba elegantemente sobre la mesa para alcanzar una manzana del cuenco, eligiendo la más roja, frotándola en contra de su ropa hasta sacarle brillo y cerrando su boca sobre está tomando un generoso bocado.

Thor se encontró mirando a la escena con total atención cuando una gruesa gota de dulce jugo se escapaba de la comisura de esos labios, resbalando perezosamente por la barbilla hasta que una húmeda lengua salió, limpiándola eficientemente dejando la piel detrás reluciente, lo inmediatamente pensó fue en lo bien que se vería esa lengua alrededor de su hombría.

Vista de Thor:

Fruncí en seño, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pensar cuando un extraño calor que recorrió mi cuerpo, primero sentí como mi boca se resecaba, mi respiración se volvió pesada, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho y por ultimo para agregar más confusión, mi miembro se humedeció dentro de mis ropas.

-Thor, hijo estas bien?

Pregunto Odin mi padre, sacándome de mi ensoñación, no pude evitar que el miedo me embargara al pensar que mi rostro podría haber reflejado las emociones en mi interior, por eso me apresure a responder.

-Si estoy bien solo un poco cansado, me retirare a mi habitación.

Tuve que felicitarme por no trabarme en mi discurso y por la falsa indiferencia que mostraba en la superficie. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de los presentes, obviamente asombrados por mi comportamiento, me levante tan rápido que casi tumbo mi silla en el proceso, aunque para ese momento ya había atravesado la puerta del comedor.

Avanzando apresuradamente por los pasillos, agradeciendo que estuvieran desiertos porque no quería encontrarme con nadie de camino a mi habitación, no en este estado.

Cuando ya estaba en esta después de cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, trato de despojarse de su ropa lo más rápido posible porque esta le sofocaba cuando trataba de respirar, le irritaba su piel demasiado sensible, el deseo lo estaba atormentando hasta el dolor.

En cuanto se vio libre de estas se desplomo sobre las sabanas con un suspiro de alivio, porque estas estaban frías en contacto de su ardiente piel ,pero su mente seguía nublada por todos los pensamientos que lo bombardeaban, uno tras otro ,todos tratando de llamar su atencion,no tenía respuesta a ninguno excepto por el que gritaba que aliviara su cuerpo, aunque su cerebro le decía que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar en lugar de su lívido, pero él lo ignoro, no solo porque su necesidad no podía ser aplacada con una ducha fría, sino porque ero lo único solido a lo que aferrarse, porque tal vez si se deshacía de lo que su cuerpo le demandaba ,los pensamientos se esfumarían también, diciéndose a sí mismo que esto no fue provocado por la escena que acaba de ver, que no era debido a él, él simplemente debía descargarse de alguna forma.

Bajo su mano por su marcado abdomen, acariciando su espeso vello púbico desde donde se elevaba majestuosamente, su pene, este era largo y grueso (el apenas podía rodearlo con sus dedos), cubierto de venas que lo hacían pulsar furiosamente, en la puta de este se encontraba la ancha cabeza en forma de hongo que despedía de su ranura, un espeso liquido pre seminal que debido a la excitación se había desplazado hasta llegara las pesadas pelotas, completamente llenas y rígidas.

Le dio a su eje una larga caricia, desde la base hasta la llorosa punta, donde tomo toda la viscosa humedad con su pulgar y lo espacio por todo el eje.

-Aahhh.

Un gemido de necesidad se escapó de garganta sin poder contenerlo, cuando movió su mano de forma rápida, enviando olas de placer a través de su cuerpo .Abrió más ampliamente las piernas, para poder apretar y acariciar su saco por debajo.

Un millón de imágenes eróticas pasaban por su cabeza, mas no eran muy claras de quien se trataba, aunque en todas ellas podía ver manos de dedos largos y pálidos acariciándolo, una húmeda lengua lamiendo con gula las traslucidas gotas que salían de la punta de su longitud y unos sensuales labios que se habrían para tomarlo en su boca. Trato de ahuyentar las imágenes pero le era inútil cuando estas avivaron más el fuego en su interior.

Se masturbo más furiosamente empujando dentro de su puño con y luego lento para saborear las sensaciones .arriba-abajo-arriba, apretando la sensible corona con la punta de sus dedos para mojar con esos mismos fluidos, sus erectos pezones, pellizcándonos como lo haría una boca, hasta dejarlos rígidos.

Sin poder aguantar más la presión que se estaba volviendo dolorosa, movió su mano más frenéticamente sobre su erección que había tomado un intenso color rojizo debido a que toda la sangre se fue directo a su ingle., sintió como su saco se contraía, pegándose a su cuerpo, su eje se engroso aún más en su mano hasta que soltó, en largas ráfagas su espeso y caliente semen, que cubrió su abdomen, su pecho y algunas gotas llegaron debajo de su mentón.

Fue el orgasmo más explosivo que había tenido y después de que las estrellas dejaron de danzar enfrente de sus ojos y volvió a ver en colores, a diferencia de lo que pensó antes, el descargarse, solo intensifico sus sentimientos.

Fin del Flashback.

Los primeros días después del "incidente", aún seguía confundido por todo, haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas acerca de lo que sentía verdaderamente por Loki.

Cuando comencé a verle a algo más que a un hermano, pensé entonces que nosotros siempre tuvimos una relación cercana a pesar de nuestras obvias diferencias (nunca compartí su afición a los libros y él pensaba que la lucha era un acto bárbaro)además de que soy muy físicamente afectivo con él ,no solo porque me encantaba sacarle de quicio ,sino porque amo como se siente su delgado cuerpo presionándose contra el mío ,el contraste entre ambos, el mío lleno de músculos abultados y el suyo menos fibroso ,lo que le da una apariencia de falsa fragilidad.

También me gusta la forma en la que su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en curvatura de mi cuello aunque éramos casi del mismo tamaño, también me deleitaba de tirar las luminosas y largas hebras negras de su cabello, que se deslizaban tan suavemente por mis dedos como la más fina seda, para terminar acariciando su nuca y la cremosa y pálida piel de su cuello.

Y por último amaba cuando Loki lo apartaba y le decía algún comentario mordaz aunque yo podía ver como apartaba rápidamente la mirada para ocultar el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ahí se dio se dio cuenta que no era mera atracción física, sino que a él le agradaba su hermano aun sobre sus mejores amigos ,por su carácter calmado (aunque algunos lo llamaran glacial),su humor sarcástico e inteligente, incluso su estúpido orgullo que lo metía en tantos problemas y la vulnerabilidad que escondía detrás de esa mascara de superioridad .

Eso solo hacia peor porque no solo inflamaba su cuerpo de lujuria, también le hacía experimentar cosas que nunca sintió antes, como cuando se ponía súbitamente nervioso a su alrededor, o cuando su estómago daba un vuelco cada vez que esos hermosos ojos lo miraban, como inmediatamente prestaba atención cuando alguien decía su nombre y todas esas millones de cosas que le hacían sentir como una jovencita enamorada.

Ahora a casi un mes después de todas esas revelaciones ya no había caso en negarlo ,él estaba irremediablemente ,estúpida y desesperadamente enamorado de la persona menos indicada ,porque a pesar de considerarse alguien temerario, y si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera dicho lo que sentía ,pero no, tenía que ser su hermano ,que era heterosexual y le clavaría su cedro si se enteraba de lo que hacia todas las noches pensando en él y sin mencionar lo que haría si la decía lo que sentía(el noveno infierno seria muchísimo más atractivo, o cualquier lugar lejos de él).

No solo porque era moralmente incorrecto, eran hermano, por los dioses!, estaba peor que mal,dehecho hay leyes en Asgard que prohíben el incesto, e incluso si superabas la "pequeña" relación de parentesco, también estaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos, por eso me esforzaba por ocultarlo, guardarlo todo dentro de una sellada caja en el fondo de su mente, escondiéndola del mundo (aunque me era difícil no manifestar el amor que sentía, especialmente en una parte muy específica de su anatomía) por eso aceptaba las pequeñas migas de afecto que recibía y no pedía más, manteniendo su distancia a pesar de lo mucho que quería estar cerca, tan cerca como dos personas pueden estar.

Knock, knock

-Thor, puedo pasar?

Dijo una melodiosa voz masculina después de dar unos discretos golpes en la puerta, interrumpiendo sus sombríos pensamientos, justo la última persona que quería ver.

-Si hermano pasa.

Dijo Thor abriendo la puerta cuando se terminó de vestir, apartándose del camino para dejar pasar a este.

Inmediatamente su hermano se colocó en el medio de la habitación, adueñándose del espacio, de espaldas a él, dándole una fantástica vista de su glorioso culo, firme y redondito enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero-Maldición-acomodo lo más disimuladamente que pudo su abultada entrepierna, preguntándole a su hermano que hacia aquí, y si no se sentiría más cómodo sin ropa (omitió lo último, obviamente)

-Padre me ha enviado para que te dijera que las prácticas de lucha de mañana están suspendidas y que dispongas de tu tiempo como quieras.

-Cuando te dijo esto?

-Esta mañana.

No me sorprendí de que mi hermano haya esperado hasta a estas altas horas de la noche para decírselo porque odiaba cuando era enviado a dar misivas a otros, así que se tomaba todo el tiempo posible hasta que estaba obligado a hacerlo.

-Lastima.

Dejo que la decepción se deslizara en su voz, porque íntimamente el esfuerzo físico, planear estrategias y pulir sus habilidades era lo único que lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado para distraerse por un rato, para olvidar.

-No sé porque suenas tan decepcionado, era hora de que tomaras un descanso, además tú y tus amigos hacen tanto escándalo cuando practican que no hay lugar en todo Asgard en el que uno pueda leer en paz.

-Entonces tal vez no tendrías que ponerte con tus libros en el balcón frente al campo de entrenamiento.

Si él había notado eso, al principio pensó que el solo iba ahí para decirle que no hicieran tanto escándalo (él puede ser así de fastidioso) pero cuando noto que esta no decía nada y que el parecía el único que notaba esto extraño, lo dejo pasar, no quería atraer la atención hacia él.

-Yo…no.

No pude resistirme acercarme a él cuándo trato tan desesperadamente de explicarse, se veía tan tierno, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, apretando nuestros cuerpos juntos y lo levante del suelo hasta que nuestras caras estaban en la misma altura.

-No tienes por qué explicarte, sé que me quieres.

Suspire cerca de su oreja.

-Thor bájame.

-No.

Yo no iba a bajarlo, quería sostenerlo por siempre, así que cuando coloco ambas manos en mi pecho para alejarme, yo cruce un brazo por su espalda juntando tanto nuestros cuerpos como era posible (con ropa puesta) tomando su sedoso y largo cabello en mi puño para que no pueda apartar su rostro.

Aunque quise sentirme arrepentido al ver como sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se oscurecían de furia, prueba de lo cerca que estaba de borrar mi sonrisa con un golpe.

No pude sino sentirme extasiado al ver como sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban rosa por el sonrojo y luego rojo brillante cuando puse un suave beso en cada una.

Le era tan tortuosamente placentero el tener su objeto de deseo tan cerca, viendo sus labios llenos y rojos, tan exquisitos tan,-No, no bayas ahí Thor-se reprendió a si mismo cuando su hermano se puso repentinamente tenso-Tal vez sea porque te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada hace un segundo, mierda-

-Dios hermano te sonrojas como una doncella, sino te conociera diría que eres virgen.

Lo moleste con la intención de romper la tensión entre nosotros, con lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero en su lugar, él se puso rígido en mis brazos, riendo con nerviosismo, su mirada inundada por la verguensa,no encontré motivo de esto, hasta que mi mente encontró una solución tan ridícula que la descarte de inmediato, pero con el silencio haciéndose más largo y la incomodidad de Loki aumentando, mi mente volvía a eso una y otra vez-Tal vez…-trate de dejarlo pasar, pero la incertidumbre me mataba, así que finalmente dije:

-Loki, acaso…eres virgen?

-A ti que te importa.

Respondió mordazmente con lo que quiso decir si, para mi Loki era como un libro abierto, podía leer sus emociones muy fácilmente por lo que cuando mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, no pude evitar sentirme excitado al saber que no había sido mancillado de esa forma, que aun podía ser el primero- ¡no Thor piensa! No dejes que esto te afecte-

-Eres virgen pero cómo?

No podía caber en mí mismo del asombro, como una criatura tan sensual como la que sostenía, aún no había sido tocada.

Loki dudo un segundo, quizás para negarlo todo de nuevo, hasta con un suspiro dijo.

-Bueno aun no encuentro a nadie dispuesto.

Ahhh era eso el aun no enc…Espera que?

-Como a alguien dispuesto?

-No soy exactamente de los solteros más codiciados y menos con una reputación como la mía.

Claro su reputación, él era el Dios del engaño, pero él no era tan malo como se decía, solo una reputación que gano a través de un par de disputas con gente envidiosa, de las que salió victorioso limpiamente, pero estos chicos comenzaron a esparcir toda clase de estúpidos rumores causando superstición en el reino por lo cual la gente se mantenía alejada.

Thor pensaba que era totalmente injusto, que nadie se haya acercado a él ,debido a lo que se decía, pero luchar contra estas acusaciones era como pelear contra la corriente, el único motivo porque la gente no murmuraba en voz alta era porque él era hijo de Odin y tenia que se respetado.

-Acaso nadie te ha tocado?

-Nadie, que no haya sido yo mismo, nadie me considera lo suficientemente atractivo para arriesgarse.

Eso era todo, ver el dolor en sus ojos porque las personas lo encontraran tan repulsivo y el siquiera hacer alusión de que él no podía ser lo suficiente valioso para valer el riesgo, lo desarmo, desidia mostrarle que el valía la pena, aunque le costara la vida, ya nada importaba, más que él.

-Loki mírame (él no lo vio) sabes que vales más que eso.

-Deja de fastidiarme Thor ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a esto, suéltame en este instante!

Lo hizo, dejando que se paseara como una fiera enjaulada por la habitación, antes de abrazarlo frenando su caminar intranquilo, con ambas manos sobre su estómago, acariciándolo en un intento para aliviar su malestar, maldiciendo a todos en el reino, tentado de encerrar a su hermano en un armario por el resto de la eternidad, para mantenerlo alejado de las injusticias de la vida.

-Odio cuando haces eso.

-A que te refieres?

-Tratar de contenerme…enserio está bien no, no me importa.

No parecía muy seguro de eso, el temblor en su voz lo delato.

-Debería importarte, pero en este momento no te preocupes de eso, yo me hare cargo.

Casi pude sentir como fruncía en seño a través de su nuca.

-A que te refieres.

Lo gire en sus brazos, aun abrazándolo y mirando profundamente esos ojos color jade que me veían desconcertado y le susurre en el oído de forma ronca.

-Yo te enseñare lo que es hacer el amor hermano.

Dije tomando el lóbulo de su oreja en la boca humedeciéndolo tirándolo con los dientes antes de soltarlo, soplando sobre esta lo que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del menor.

-Espera que?¿qué dijiste?

Dijo Loki tratando de pensar sobre sus sentidos sobrecargados.

-Shhhh no pienses, solo siente.

Pero Loki lo aparto, herido.

-Mira si esto es por lastima, yo no necesito tu jodida compasión.

Me sentí ofendido porque el insinuara que esto era algo que yo haría por lastima, no yo solo quería amarlo, solo una vez si el me lo permitía si no el pagaría las consecuencias si el desidia delatarlo o guardar silencio.

-No!

Me apresure a replicar, antes del malinterpretara mi silencio por la sorpresa.

-Yo te quiero, pero no hace nada que no quieras hacer.

El me miro entre miedoso y esperanzado, murmurando un pequeño sí.

No deje que esa pequeña afirmación significara algo que no era, el solo se estaba dejando llevar desesperado por algo de contacto, lo único bueno que podía salir de esto es que el no repudiara en la mañana cuando nos demos cuenta de la magnitud de lo que hicimos, aun así ,como el sucio bastardo que soy, no me voy a negar a tomar este cuerpo inocente, cansado de tener que contenerme, de alejarme, esta noche no ,porque negarme algo era una cosa pero negarle algo a Loki era una muy distinta.

Eso era lo que me decía cuando lleve mi mano a su mentón, acercando mis labios a los rojos y llenos de Loki, juntándolos en un suave rose, que llevo oleada tras oleada de deseo por el cuerpo de ambos, después de probar el pecado, ansioso de mas, volví a tomar sus labios de forma más fuerte y demandante, lamiendo el labio inferior del pelinegro, rogando la entrada, la cual me fue dada de forma vacilante, tal vez aun con un poco de resistencia. Metí mi lengua dentro de esa húmeda caverna, al instante maravillado por el dulce sabor que invadía mis papilas gustativas, como el mejor néctar, probando todos los recónditos de esa boca, mezclando nuestras salivas, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza erótica más antigua que el tiempo.

Mi hermanito era simplemente perfecto, tan increíblemente receptivo a las cariseas obviamente dado a su inexperiencia, como cuando se estremecía cuando acariciaba las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, gimiendo dentro del beso cuando palpaba su culo,juntando nuestras durezas, respondiendo con entusiasmo a todo lo que le hacía.

Ambos perdimos el aire en nuestros pulmones cuando, sorpresivamente cayeron sobre la cama, yo encima de él.

El Dios del trueno, aun inseguro de la disposición del otro, lo miro a los ojos, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento, lo que fue suficiente para él, despojando a su amado de las ropas, quitándose las propias, a tiempo record, ansioso de tocar, saborear y marcar la hermosa piel, pálida y sin imperfecciones, sin detenerse hasta que el otro estuvo completamente desnudo para el deleite de sus ojos, viendo el esbelto pero firme cuerpo extendido en su cama, piel pálida encontraste de seda negra, su melena despeinada por los constantes manoseos de Thor.

Él era la viva imagen del pecado, sus ojos acuosos, los labios hinchados de besos, las mejillas sonrojadas en virginal pasión, los pezones duros, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y para terminar, curvándose contra su vientre, su goteante pene.

Vista de Loki:

Cuando Loki estuvo libre de sus ropas, se sintió completamente vulnerable por su desnudes y la mirada lujuriosa de Thor, que parecía sondear los rincones de mi cuerpo sin tocarme haciendo que ese estúpido rubor volviera a mis mejillas, trate de cubrirme sin poder hacerlo cuando él ya estaba sobre mí ,lamiendo el acelerado pulso en mi cuello ,esparciendo dulces besos por mi garganta haciendo que mi corazón palpitase emocionado, para luego morder ligeramente mi piel ,enviando escalofríos por toda mi columna, haciéndome gemir sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahhhhhhhh ahh

Vista de Thor:

Thor sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo con ese sonido, animado a mover mis atenciones más abajo, marcando con mis dientes su clavícula y hombro, lamiendo la tersa piel se dé su pecho, para detenerme a admirar la bella visión de sus erguidos pezones color rosa, que me rogaban porque les diera un poco de atención. Sin poder negarme a la dulce invitación, los rose con las yemas de mis dedos, volviéndolos más tensos y luego lamiendo superficialmente uno, haciendo que Loki se arqueara tomando mi cabeza en sus manos acercándome más a su pecho, forzando toda la dulce carne dentro de mi boca, la que tome gustoso, chupando fuertemente y rozando con mis dientes provocativamente, dedicándole la misma atención al otro, viendo como estos habían aumentado de tamaño, ahora totalmente rojos.

desplazándome más abajo ,admiro los marcados músculos de su abdomen ,dejando una estela de humedad por todo su abdomen,undiendo su legua en su ombligo para luego aspirar fuertemente el almizclado y masculino olor, tan propio de Loki, que emanaba del oscuro vello púbico tan cerca de su hermoso miembro, totalmente rígido, este no era tan grueso como el suyo pero parecía más largo (eso por una extraña razón, lo éxito mas),coronado con una ancha cabeza en forma de hongo de la que escapaba una sola gota de espeso fluido, curioso de como sabría ,lamió la ranura, inmediatamente un sabor salado y altamente adictivo inundo su boca, ansioso de más, tomo toda la punta dentro de su boca succionando fuertemente, para luego lamer toda la extensión del eje, sorprendido de la suavidad de la sonrojada carne(como hierro envuelto en terciopelo)

-Es tan suave –Dijo mientras sopesaba el eje en su mano, acariciándolo-Y tan caliente.

-Hey, no tienes que emmm.

Vista de Loki:

Loki no pudo terminar cuando su pene fue tomado dentro de una húmeda boca ,la sensación era indescriptible, como era rodeado con un placentero calor, ser chupado tan profundamente, y lo mejor era la pecaminosa vista de su hermano rodeando su erección con sus labios, relajando su mandíbula, luchando contra el reflejo de nauseas para tomarlo todo el camino, hasta que se encontró en la parte de atrás de su garganta, se sentó sobre la cama acariciando el pelo de Thor con sus manos temblorosas, contando hasta diez para no dispararse tan precozmente, dándole unas palabras de ánimo.

-Se siente increíble, tú, chupándome.

Vista de Thor:

Thor ,sintiéndose seguro, tomo una profunda respiración, deslizo su boca arriba y abajo sobre el enorme falo, experimentalmente tratando de no forzarse, disfrutando de lo placentero que era sentir boca llena de la masculina carne, como se deslizaba entre los estirados labios, tocando la parte posterior de su garganta lo que me hacía aún más delicioso de complacerlo, hacer que se venga muy fuerte y tomar todo su placer, baje mi cabeza alternando entre chupar y lamer, enredar mi lengua sobre la base para sacarlo de mi boca y chupar la sensible corona, acariciando su saco, tomando una bola a la vez, besándolas y lamiéndolas, sin poder poner ambas en su boca, a lo cual la humedad escapaba de entre mis labios, yendo hacia las traslucidas nalgas de Loki, inste a mi hermano a abrir más los muslos, los que bese con reverencia hasta que llegue a mi preciado tesoro, el apretado capullo de su entrada, rodeándolo con las puntas de los dedos la delicada carne, lamiendo el camino entre sus bolas y su entrada, bordeando la última con su lengua, forzando la punta de esta dentro, humedeciendo el virgen agujerito obligándolo a relajar, hasta que pudo meter todo un dedo dentro, bordeando sus paredes internas, lubricadas con su saliva, empujando dentro y fuera como lo haría con mi pene, deteniéndose solo para deslizar un segundo dedo dentro, encontrándose con un poco de resistencia, esperando a que los músculos se relajaran antes de deslizar un tercero, profundizando más en el estrecho canal, tomando de nuevo el goteante miembro dentro de su boca, tocando con sus dígitos inadvertidamente una protuberancia dentro del cuerpo del menor.

Ahhhhh que...que fue?

Vista de Loki:

Loki empezó a balbucear cuando sintió el repentino placer, un agradable cambio a la incomodidad de ser tan lentamente invadido, sin poder aguantar el doble estimulo de su cerebro siendo succionado través de su pene y la caricia sobre su próstata, se vino, llenando la boca de su hermano sin ninguna advertencia, su mente momentáneamente en blanco por el poder de su orgasmo.

Su hermano ciertamente no estaba molesto, él lo trago todo, tarareando en su garganta por el increíble sabor, lamiendo cada gota, chupando por mas, estimulando demasiado su sobre sensibilizada carne.

Aunque se encontraba completamente relajado después de su liberación, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió como los dedos eran reemplazados por la húmeda punta del miembro, preocupado de que a pesar de los premiarles no pudiera recibir la gran excitación de Thor, con miedo de que lo parta a la mitad.

Thor interpretando eso como miedo pregunto:

-Estas seguro?

-Sí, te quiero dentro de mí.

Vista de Thor:

Después de esa afirmación, Thor puso una almohada debajo de las caderas de Loki, pensando que sería más fácil de la otra manera pero él quería mirarlo mientras lo tomaba, cuando termino de acomodarlo atravesó con la punta de su erección la barrera de músculos, siseando entre dientes por lo estrecho del pasaje, tomando una lenta respiración, profundizo más mirando directamente a Loki por alguna señal de dolor en su rostro, tomándose su tiempo hasta que estuvo hasta las bolas, tratando duro de dispararse al verse rodeado por ese calor húmedo, luchando con el impulso de moverse, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre a él.

-Espera, un minuto, si?

Thor asintió esparciendo suaves besos sobre sus parpados cerrados, lamiendo las gotas de humedad que se escapaban de estos, rozando con sus labios las tensas líneas de expresión hasta que se relajaron, acariciando el vientre de Loki susurrándole palabras de ánimo, hasta que el abrió sus brillantes ojos y dijo:

-Bien, ahora, puedes moverte ahora.

Thor se retiró un poco para volver a entrar suavemente al principio, tomando los labios de Loki en un dulce beso saliéndose casi por completo para volver a entrar ahora con un poco más de fuerza, golpeando sobre el punto dulce del otro, tragándose sus gemidos.

Aumentando gradualmente el ritmo de sus envestidas ,cambiando ligeramente de Angulo para dar de lleno en el punto que hacía que su hermano se removiera inquieto, clavándole sus uñas en la espalda, logrando casi sin que se diera cuenta, empujara con todas sus fuerzas dentro del dispuesto cuerpo debajo suyo, acallando el grito de ambos con un hambriento beso, creyendo que moriría por la caliente fricción de sus cuerpos, ahora tomando la palpitante carne del otro en la mano(sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo duro, porque eran dioses)lubricada por el viscoso fluido que escurría sobre sus vientres, masturbándolo firmemente.

-Dios, eres tan malditamente apretado.

No pudo evitar comentar, cuando era tan dolorosamente exprimido, ahora que su hermanito se aferraba sus caderas con sus piernas, encontrándose con sus empujes a mitad de camino .Rápidamente, ambos perdían el control, sus respiraciones erráticas en la boca del otro, el descoordinado ritmo de sus cuerpos, el sudor que los cubría como el roció.

Las envestidas más profundas y frenéticas, ambos en la carrera para llegar al orgasmo, hasta que súbitamente Thor coloco las piernas de Loki sobre sus hombros.

Con un ronco grito, Loki fue el primero en llegar y por la extraña posición, su pene convulsiono soltando su semilla sobre su mejilla mentón y cuello.

Al mismo tiempo sus paredes se cerraron sobre el pene en su interior, hasta que su canal se llenó de una húmeda calidez.

Thor salió lentamente de Loki, satisfecho cuando vio cómo su semen se derramaba por los muslos de Loki, se desplomo a su lado, tomando a su amado en un fuerte abrazo, limpiando con su lengua los rastros de semen de su mejilla, llenando su boca de esa deliciosa esencia, siguiendo por su mentón y luego succiono la piel de su cuello, gruñendo profundo en su garganta al dejar la marca que dejaba en claro que él ya había sido reclamado.

Acaso el desidia llevar esa marca con orgullo u ocultarla con vergüenza? Dejaría esa decisión en manos de Morfeo.

Vista de Loki:

Loki salió suavemente de la inconsciencia, con la sensación de que su pelo era acariciado, su cuello olisqueado, en un enredo de piernas, rodeado por un fuerte y posesivo abrazo.

Trato de moverse para ver que sucedía, cuando un dolor invadió su parte baja haciéndole recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer, sonrojándose furiosamente , no por lo vergüenza de lo que había pasado, si era honesto consigo mismo era lo único que había querido, y no con cualquiera solo con Thor, desde hace meses como seria ser amado por él?tocado?jodido? me apenaba saber que esta sería la primera y última vez, algo que no se repetiría ,algo que iba a atesorar, porque yo solo había sido un elemento para descargar su lujuria, no era nada especial y no iba a permitir que esto pusiera las cosas incomodas entre nosotros.

Así que me gire dentro del cálido abrazo, guardando la cálida sensación en mi memoria, me iba a tener que durar por el resto de mi vida, él era el único, no habría ningún otro que pueda manchar su memoria.

Temí mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que sentí como mis labios eran suavemente tomados en un perezoso beso.

-Buenos días, hermoso.

Todo lo que iba a decir murió en mis labios, no era importante, tendríamos que tener esta conversación más tarde o nunca.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaron de sentimiento, yo me quede estático mientras mi pulso se aceleraba, era uno de esos momentos que pocas beses se viven, y más se leen, este era el momento donde las palabras sobraban.

Él me sonrió cariñosamente con una sonrisa de complicidad, que yo no entendí hasta que dijo.

-Yo también te amo.

Me emocione de inmediato, dejando que la esperanza me invadiera, hasta que mi cerebro capto las primeras palabras y pregunte confundido:

-Quien dijo que yo te amaba?

Trate de sonar arrogante, fallando miserablemente cuando el amor se deslizo en mi voz. En sonrió más ampliamente diciendo:

-No lo dijiste pero, lo estabas pensando.

-Ja, en tus sueños Thor.

Thor se rio con alegría, fue exactamente así como se lo dijo la primera vez, solo que ahora no estaba soñando.


End file.
